Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: How NOT to Win Legit
by CrystalChimera
Summary: Come watch as Yugo cheats through his duel with Shingo in "How NOT to Win Legit"! Did I say cheat? I meant "casually gains MC powers".(One-shot, parody rewrite of episode 72, no one is in character.)


**Ugh, it feels like each time I write a new parody it gets less and less funny. X"D**  
 **Also, I juts wanna point out this is almost a play-by-play of the entire episode. c':**

 **Let that sink in real quick...**

* * *

 **Last time on How NOT to- _I mean_ , Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V!**  
Yuya learned that they had been transported to what you could probably call "Modern Day Rome", and that no one gave flip if losers are sent into slave labor.

Instead, the crowd got even MORE worked up, sitting on the edge of their seats, waiting for the next poor sucker to loose and get sent to work in a glorified underground factory.

Yuya was sent back to his room where he mopped.

"Dang it...they took the dude away before I could torture him..."

At the same time, the TV in his room turned on revealing the next match up. As if it wasn't clear enough from last week's preview, Shingo and Yugo are to Duel each other.

One goof-ball to another.

Yuzu, in her room, just starred at the screen...wondering why they made such a choice...  
Could the world even handle a fight between two dorks?  
Probably not.

Dennis on the other hand smiled, he knew the face, but not the name. "Oh cool! That guy is gonna Duel!" While Reji was too busy being stoic to show any kind of emotion, and Shingo was going through a moment.

After repeated daddy death threats to the writers, they FINALLY let him duel...  
Poor boy, he doesn't even know what he's up against...

The busty cowgirl introduced the first goof-ball of the day, Yugo! He smiled at the crowed as they cheered him on.

And finally, Shingo!

"The wait is finally over! The real star of this anime has come!" He smiled and waved as the crowd cursed and booed him.

 **"Who the flip do you think you are!?"**

 **"When did YGO become so LAME!?"**

 **"This is why I watch the original!"**

Sawatari pulled up to Yugo and gave off a smug look.

"Don't think you'll win this Duel, the writers always favor the protagonist."

Yugo grinned and raided any eyebrow.  
"Is that so? Last time I checked, the protagonist's of this show tend to have "Yu" in their name, and from what I remember, you don't have that."

Melissa was way too happy about what was happening.  
"Sparks fly between our contestants even before we begin!"  
(She really said that BTW)

She grinned and slightly blushed.  
"I totally ship it! So cute!"

 **X**

Thanks to some dumb luck, Sawatari managed to get first turn rather then Yugo.

"Are you ready?" He asked Yugo in a high and mighty tone. "I'll show you what a real protagonist can do!"  
It was at around that time, we saw a quick glance at Yuya, who was still sad, and looks to have slumped more then last time.

Shingo took his turn with grace, and pulled off a successful Pendulum Summon on his first turn while also bringing out circus freaks, the new design of his deck. He made his turn extra flashy when he played a spell card that made a giant gate appear with fireworks in the background.

And with that, he ended his turn with grace. Now, it was Yugo's.

He drew a card and rested it in his card holder as he grabbed another in it's place, after summoning three monsters who's levels total 7, he Synchro Summoned Clear Wing Synchro Dragon right off the bat.

The clear winged dragon let out a prideful roar as it appeared.

While Yuya, was even more slumped over then he was before. As Melissa listed off the card info for Clear Wing, Odd-Eye's card began to glow, which resting peaceful under the pink hippo.

Reji narrowed his eye in a cool manner, he muttered Yugo's name...probably thinking about how similar it sounds to the word "fusion" in Japanese...it hit too close to home...

"A dragon huh? What a fitting antagonist."

And it was at that point, when all Arc-V fans began to theorize and claim, that Sawatari was foreshadowing a dozy.

After a failed attempt at an attack, Yugo ended his turn while Yuya starred at his glowing Odd-Eye card.

Shingo started his turn, bragging about how powerful he was thanks to the Pendulum Summon, while also making it seem like it was all thanks to him. The BS was so real, that it activated Yugo's trap card, making it so that Shingo could no longer summon any monster below 2500 ATK.

Yugo then finishes off his combo by activating the effect of another Spell Card, with it so that any monster above level 5 would be destroyed if they tried to attack Clear Wing.

Shingo though, thought he was smart, he tried to send Clear Wing back to his opponent's hand but that too, activated something, this time it was Clear Wing's effect.

" **Hmph, Clear Wing is more then a match!** "

"But... Maybe I should go easy on him, after all, he does always get the short end of the stick..."  
Yuya looked up shocked.

"Wait, but I'm not the one dueling..."

 **X**

Back on the track, Shingo knew it was time for the heroes of this theater to runaway from the ever so powerful clear winged dragon and with that, a carriage from the depths of Heck came by to pick them up.

Sassy Rookie looked at Clear Wing with a slightly terrified look as swear rolled down the side of his head while the cat girl looking monster just looked on in awe.

" **Don't think you can escape! Running is futile!** "

Yugo sped up, a grin was plastered on his face, while Yuya began to feel the surroundings of the Riding Duel, which made his hair sway in the wind, making him extra fab.

Clear Wing roared out in a menacing way, baring is fangs and just looking generally evil.

" **There is no use in running! Give up!** "

Shingo looked horrified at the thought.  
"Tch, don't tell me that! The wicked dragon's master serves evil!"

Totally not referencing Berserk Mode in anyway, shape, or form.

He ends his turn with Yugo starting his off with an attack. Yuya grained a evil grin at thought of dealing 1,000 points of damage, but thanks to the effect that the coach has, it saved the two circus freaks in the nick of time.

Even though Shingo still took damage.

 **X**

After some more Yuya Yugo synchronizing, he managed to summon fourth a monster that would help him win this fight, and it's name was DIO-! _I mean_ , Hi-Speedroid Hagoita.

"Hmph, even if you do drag side characters into the fight, it's over for you."

" **No!** " Yugo triumphantly yelled. " **It's over for you!** "

Yugo gave a heart warming smile as he pointed towards Shingo.

" _ **The real fun's JUST getting started!**_ "

He gasped at the catchphrase while Yuzu realized that Yugo was slowly becoming more and more like her favorite sweet tomato. And once again, Reji was stoic, nothing else.

It would be at around that time that you could assume that Reji has been turned into a cardboard cut-out. I mean, he barely talks, who knows if he's even still standing there. By the end of this story arc, I bet you he took on the whole Fusion Dimension all by himself.

 **X**

In the end, Yugo won, Yuya and him stopped acting as one, and Shingo threw his helmet to the ground because he lost.

But then, from the crowd came much praise!

 **"OMG YOU'RE MY FAVE CHARACTER SHINGO!"**

 **"WOW, YGO IS SO AWESOME!"**

 **"AND THIS IS WHY I LOVE ARC-V!"**

To think that all of this praising, hilariously came out of the same people who were booing him about 17 minutes ago.

"What are you doing Yugo!? Wave to the wonderful crowd! It's thanks to me- I mean us that they finally know the true meaning of happiness~"

As he took his last step, Shingo looked at Yugo...something about him looked familiar...

"Huh...you know, now that I'm closer you sorta look like Yuya..."

Yugo took off his helmet.

"I get that a lot."

He pouted as he remembered these two weirdos that called him Yuya, when will people realize that his name is Yugo?

"N-no really, you look a lot like Yuya. Though you've got that quill hair that reminds me of So-"

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope your done, it's time for you get sent to out to our slave factory."

Behind Shingo was two tall and buff dudes with REALLY creepy smiles. Stranger danger if you ask me.  
He tried to fight it, but the guards were too big and so they "escorted" him out of the duelling grounds.

While that was happening, Yuya stood up and eyed the TV.

"Sa...Sawatari... Flip...I just sent a friend underground..."

 **X**

 **X**

 **Bonus!**

 **"Sa...Sawatari... Flip...my plot armour is too stronk..."**

 **"Sa...Sawatari... Flip...just sent a fellow MC to side character status..."**

 **"Sa...Sawatari... Flip...if anyone asks...it's Yugo's fault..."**

 **Okay, I'll stop now.**  
 **Sorry, I just had some many versions to that one line.**

* * *

Well, another parody done. XD  
Going in order of episodes probably makes more sense but, eh, whatever. lol

Did you enjoy this silly story? If so, leave a review!  
I would love to hear you thoughts. :D


End file.
